<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tributes by thehelldoievenputhere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837015">Tributes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehelldoievenputhere/pseuds/thehelldoievenputhere'>thehelldoievenputhere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>harry hook knows he's in a musical (sort of) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehelldoievenputhere/pseuds/thehelldoievenputhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma hated being on land</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hook &amp; Uma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>harry hook knows he's in a musical (sort of) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tributes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uma hated being on land. She hated having legs. She missed the sea.</p><p>And Harry knew that. It was why he incorporated deep, rhythmic intonations in as many songs as possible. He missed the seas too, but Uma, being a sea witch, had a deeper connection to the deep waters than he could ever hope to conceive of. And neither of them had ever set sail out of the port. It was in their DNA.</p><p>She had told him, once, that no one came closer to understanding her and her longing. It had been a dark night and they had been alone on deck, as they often were.</p><p>He definitely got her hatred of land. He hated it too. He could never get his balance, the lack of even the slightest rocking of the ground under him never let him stand straight. The only way he learnt to live with it was to overcompensate. The ground didn't sway under him, so he swayed on top of it.</p><p>He couldn't imagine what it was like for her. She wasn't just trapped on land, she was trapped in legs. She was tortured with a body not hers every single day, forced upon her by her mother. And all Harry could do to help, was provide tributes.</p><p>His father hated Uma, said that no child of his should be a <em>first mate</em> to anyone but him. His father thought he was a disgrace. But his father was afraid of a crocodile.</p><p>Harry was smart, though, and knew a sea witch was one of the most powerful entities of the sea, and as a pirate, the best thing to do was to get one on his side. And then he got to know Uma, and he would worship her even if she wasn't a sea witch and he wasn't a pirate.</p><p>He knew that she didn't feel the same way about him, that she couldn't, but he didn't care. His heart belonged to her, and he wouldn't change it for anything.</p><p>She hated land. She hated her legs. She missed the sea. So Harry lessened her pain with worship and regular tributes. The more people involved the better, even if they didn't know what they were doing, Uma got more strength. He could see it. She <em>loved</em> the attention. She gleamed with it. And Harry would do what he could to give her that.</p><p>Deep, rhythmic intonations calmed his yearning, and he knew it calmed hers too. So he used them where he could. He was always proudest when he managed to use her name for them.</p><p>Uma hated being on land. She hated having legs. She missed the sea. So he worshipped her.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's a bit choppy but i cba to rewrite it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>